A Place We Called Home
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Rumah tidak hanya sekedar tempat tinggal, namun juga tempat dimana kau bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan. /"Welcome home... Jae."


A Place We Called Home

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Semua orang yang terlibat disini nyata. Tapi cerita ini fiksi penuh dariku.

Summary : Rumah tidak hanya sekedar tempat tinggal, namun juga tempat dimana kau bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan. /"_Welcome home_... Jae."

.

.

_The story begins.._

_._

_._

"Jaejoong-_sshi _, ini kartunya. Kira-kira akan berapa lama?" Pria tegap yang berada dihadapannya sedari tadi bergelagat gelisah, manatap nanar beberapa orang yang lewat di _hallroom_ membuat jaejoong tertawa.

"_Ahjussi _, tenang saja aku paling-paling hanya mengahbiskan waktu 60 menit." Pria yang dipanggil 'Ahjussi' itu terkejut dan menggeleng kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak, tidak bisa Jaejoong-_sshi. _30 menit." Jaejoong melirik arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Cepat sekali kalau hanya 30 menit.

'_Aish, keras kepala sekali.' _Batin Jaejoong. "45 menit. Ya? Ini terakhir kalinya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membentuk tanda _victory _menggunakan dua jarinya.

Meski masih terjadi perdebatan diantara merekaserta tatapan orang-orang yang merasa ingin tahu karena mereka begitu menarik banyak perhatian.

Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong yang menggunakan topi, jaket hitam sehingga membuat warna kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat, tas punggung, serta masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya tengah berbisik dengan seorang pria yang kira-kira sudah berkepala 4 pojok _Hallroom. _Mungkin orang-orang sudah berpresepsi kalau '_mereka yang dipojok sana' _adalah _gay, _atau teroris?

Pada akhirnya terjadi persetujuan bahwa waktunya adalah 45 menit.

"Kalau waktunya sudah selesai, _Ahjussi _ketuk pintu saja, tidak ku kunci nanti." Setelah berpamitan, Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki menuju antrian _lift._ Untung saja tak banyak yang menggunakan _lift. _Jadi ia tidak akan terlihat begitu mencurigakan.

Menekan tombol berangka 11. Ia menjadi orang terakhir sebagai destinasi terakhir juga.

Mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada tali tas punggung yang ia genggam. Ia menatap angka yang menunjukkan posisi lantai yang ia lewati dengan gugup.

_Ting._

Setelah pintu _lift _terbuka, Jaejoong kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan yang berada di paling ujung.

1103

Jaejoong terpaku menatap pintu dihadapannya. Serta angka yang berada di pintu tersebut. Tempat dimana semua rasa sedih, senang dan susah berada disini.

Rasa cinta dan terluka yang mendalam juga ada disini.

Dan Jaejoong kembali datang membuka pintu yang penuh dengan kenangan itu sendirian. Mencoba menerima semuanya secara logis dan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tunggu, _terakhir.. kalinya?_

_Klik._

Pintu apartemen sudah terbuka. Mengganjal pintu menggunakan sepatunya agar _Ahjussi _bisa masuk saat waktu yang telah ditentukan. Mengantongi kartu pintu apartemen pada jaketnya. ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan saat masuk.

"Aku.. pulang." _Inilah dia. 'Home sweet Home' yang begitu ia rindukan._

Lampu depan sudah menyala secara otomatis, Jaejoong menatap jam dinding. Menaikkan alisnya bingung. Menatap balik pada arlojinya.

"Baterainya pasti habis." Jaejoong melepas tas punggungnya dan membuka resleting bagian depan. Mengambil baterai dan kamera yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. Mengambil jam yang tergantung pada dinding, Jaejoong mengganti baterai dengan yang baru.

Setelah mengatur jarum pada jam dinding, ia kembali meletakkannya ketempat semula.

"Nah, kini sudah benar." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh permukaan jam.

_Klik._

Ia melihat hasil fotonya yang sudah tercetak. Lalu tertawa sebentar, "Gambar didalam jam ini selalu membuatku tertawa. Hahaha rambutku." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

_Fotonya bersama anggota TVXQ yang lain._

Tidak mengubah penampilannya meski sudah berada diruangan yang ia 'inginkan', ia kembali menyusuri ruangan yang sangat ia hafal seperti ruas-ruas jarinya.

Kini langkahnya menuju... kamar mandi.

Membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia langsung tersenyum. "Sabun cairku bahkan masih ada disini." Menatap _bathtub, _lalu duduk didalamnya. "Aku rindu sekali... pada pijatan airmu." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh permukaan _bathtub. _Membuka jendela kecil yang berada di kamar mandi, Jaejoong kembali mengarahkan kameranya untuk memotret.

_Klik._

"Bagus." Pemandangan luar yang ia potret dari kamar mandi. Lampu-lampu mobil serta jalanan terlihat hangat, karena Jaejoong menyukai _all of the lights. _Ia kumpulkan fotonya pada kantung jaketnya.

Segera bangkit dari duduknya, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. "Oh, aku lupa dengan yang ini!" segera ia mendekatkan diri dengan apa yang ia maksud.

"Meja rias. Tempat Junsu berkeluh kesah." Ia mengusap lembut meja rias berbatu warna hijau tersebut.

Matanya menatap sesuatu yang menyebabkan tangannya bergerak tanpa diperintah.

"_Hair spray_.. Yun-" Jaejoong ingat, setiap kali Junsu tidur diatas meja rias dan tak ingin bangun, Yunho akan menyemprotkan _Hair spray _ke muka Junsu. Alhasil Junsu akan langsung bangun dan menggerutu kepada Yunho. Berbanding terbalik dengan anggota TVXQ yang lain, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku mereka.

Jaejoong diam. Menundukkan kepalanya. Mendesah pelan ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ayo Jaejoong, waktumu tak banyak disini." Sambil membawa _Hair spray _ditangannya, Jaejoong kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil sabun cair. Meletakkannya di meja makan beserta tasnya.

Lampu belum sempat ia nyalakan, ia tersandung sesuatu. Mencari-cari saklar lampu, akhirnya ruangan menjadi terang.

Ia.. tersandung.. galon.

Bukan galon biasa. Itu galon... Jung Yunho.

Galon yang penuh dengan uang koin sebagai '_bank'_ kecil.

Lagi-lagi semua tentang pria itu.

Sudah cukup untuk Jaejoong merasakan sakit ini. Sudah mengalaminya, kini ia mencoba menghadapinya sendirian.

Contohnya sekarang.

Lemari –lemari yang tersusun ini milik masing-masing anggota. Lemari pertama, milik Junsu.

Ada _sticker _bola pada permukaan lemarinya, tiap laci penuh dengan berbagai buku musik dan bola. Jaejoong mengambil bola sungguhan pada laci paling bawah.

Bola penuh tanda tangan dari mereka semua. Junsu yang dulu berkeinginan menjadi pemain bola meminta tanda tangan mereka untuk menjadi kenangan. Walaupun impian itu tidak terjadi, Junsu tetap senang menjadi sekarang.

Setelah meletakkan bola tersebut bersama barang-barang yang lain Jaejoong menuju ke lemari ketiga. Mengapa tidak ke lemari kedua? Itu karena lemari kedua adalah miliknya. Namun ia tak membukanya, karena tak ada apa-apa disana. Segera ia menuju lemari Changmin yang berada disebelahnya.

Ia menemukan... _diary _milik Changmin. Jaejoong tahu changmin sering mengisi _diary _untuk membantunya menyusun jadwal. Tapi ketika ia membicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi pada hari yang telah ia lewati, sangat aneh.

Meletakkan _diary _Changmin terlebih dahulu sebelum membacanya bersama benda-benda yang lian, ia menuju lemari yang berada terpisah dengan yang lain.

Punya Yoochun ternyata.

Koleksi topinya masih ada diatas lemarinya. Penutup mata untuk tidur juga ada.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat '_piggy bank' _berwarna _pink _milik Yoochun. Menggoyangkannya perlahan dan kembali tertawa karena ternyata masih ada isinya.

Mengambil '_piggy bank' _milik Yoochun. Jaejoong terdiam.

Kini tinggal lemarinya dan lemari Yunho yang belum ia buka.

"Jaejoong, kau pasti bisa." Mengumpulkan keberanian, perlahan jaejoong membuka lemari bagian atas.

Kosong.

Begitu pula dengan yang kedua dan ketiga.

Namun Jaejoong sempat melihat sesuatu berada di bawah lemari Yunho. Menunduk untuk meraih yang sempat ia lihat, kini sudah berada ditangannya.

Figura.

Dirinya dengan Jung Yunho tengah merangkul satu sama lain. namun kaca figura itu pecah.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan matanya yang memanas, buru-buru ia meletakkan figura itu di meja makan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang studio.

Ruang studio benar-benar kosong, tak ada alat musik satupun yang tertinggal, begitu pula tempat studio yang kedua. Padahal Jaejoong paling menyukai tempat ini. Meski sempit, tapi mereka bisa mendengarkan satu sama lain musik yang tengah dibuat. _Karena mereka hidup untuk musik._

"Terakhir tinggal.. kamar tidur. Eh tunggu. Ini ruangan apa?" Jaejoong menatap pintu yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar tidur. Ia mencoba membukanya, namun tidak bisa. Mencoba dengan kunci yang ia punya. Tetap tidak bisa.

Menyerah, Jaejoong berlanjut menuju kamar tidur. membuka pintu kamar tidur. Terkejut.

Tak ada satupun kasur disini. Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali berkata untuk dirinya sendiri,"Bodoh, tentu saja karena tak ada yang tinggal disini." Ia membuka tirai jendela. Inilah mengapa TVXQ_ dulu_ sangat menyukai suasana ruangan ini.

Dulu?

Tidak, sampai sekarang ia menyukainya. Sampai kapanpun.

Sekali lagi, _all of the lights._

Ia menolehkan kepalanya sembari menatap lingkungan diluar tempatnya kini berpijak. Melipat tangannya di dada dan menghebuskan napas pelan.

Ia rindu tempat ini.

Apa yang ia lihat sama dengan apa yang dulu sering ia lihat. Lalu lintas yang penuh dengan kendaraan, warna-warna lampu terlihat lebih indah bila dilihat dari jaraknya yang berada di gedung pada ketinggian lantai 11.

Merasa cukup memotret ruangan, Jaejoong kembali ke dapur dan membuat _ocha _hangat. Sembari menunggu air mendidih, Jaejoong melihat-lihat hasil fotonya.

Mengambil spidol yang ia bawa di tas, ia mulai menuliskan beberapa kata pada foto tersebut.

'_kamar tidur, all of the lights :')' _

Terlalu serius, ia sampai lupa air yang ia masak sudah mendidih, menuangkannya perlahan, Jaejoong mengaduk _ocha _sebelum ia minum.

Dapur..

Tempat dimana ia sangat berguna untuk anggota yang lain.

Tempat dimana ketika hubungannya dengan Yunho memasuki angka 5 tahun bersama, ia memasakkan masakan spesial untuk Yunho.

Bersama Yunho yang terus memeluknya dari belakang sampai ia selesai memasak.

Jaejoong merasakan kakinya lemas. Kenangan-kenangan yang ia hadapi terlalu banyak. Tak semudah yang ia bayangkan, ia segera duduk di kursi meja makan dan kembai meminum _ocha _mencari kehangatan dalam minuman tersebut. Diujung sana ada lemari yang dulu penuh berisi kaset musik. Sekarang semuanya kosong. Hanya tinggal foto mereka berlima _masih _tergantung di dinding.

Jaejoong mengarahkan kameranya, memfokuskan kameranya serta jarak dan sudut yang dipilih..

_Klik._

_Tok tok!_

"_ahjussi..?_ masih ada 10 menit lagi, kenapa buru- buru?" Meletakkan kameranya diatas meja makan, sambil berjalan kedepan, Jaejoong menggoyangkan pergelangan tangannya yang terdapat foto agar warnanya jelas.

Membuka penutup mulutnya, Jaejoong berkata,"_Ahjussi,_ waktunya belum se-.." Mata Jaejoong membulat, foto yang ia pegang terjatuh.

Pria didepannya mengambil foto tersebut lalu melihatnya.

Pria itulah yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut, tak mampu berdiri, Jaejoong mencengkram dinding untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ada didepannya.

"-Yun.. Yunho."

.

.

* * *

Jung Yunho datang ke apartemen mereka. Entah ada alasan apa. mereka berdua kini tengah berada di meja makan. Yangmana Jaejoong menyiapkan minuman _ocha _juga untuk Yunho.

"Yun, ini." Yunho hanya menatap seklias minuman yang disodorkan Jaejoong. Ya beginilah hubungan mereka sekarang, semenjak perpecahan itu, Yunho tak pernah mau menatapnya lagi.

Jaejoong mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Yunho. Karena ia juga merasakannya.

Merapihkan meja makan yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang ia kumpulkan. Satu-persatu ia masukkan kedalam tas.

"Mau apa kau dengan barang-barang itu?"

Ucapan dingin Yunho menghentikan aktivitas Jaejoong. Menggaruk rambutnya yang masih tertutup topi, ia berkata, "Aku.. ingin menyimpannya. 6 bulan kedepan aku akan berada di Amerika, ada kerja sama memprodiseri suatu lagu. Ketika kudengar apartemen ini akan dijual, aku pasti akan kehilangan _'rumah'_."

Yunho tak merespon, maka Jaejoong melanjutkan memasukkan barang-barang ke tasnya. Lalu berkata, "Aku mencari kameraku disini. Tapi sepertinya tak ada. Makanya aku pakai kamera _kita _sewaktu masa _Mirotic. _aku jadi ingat sewaktu kita berada di Jepang, aku memotret sepasang kekasih. Kupikir mereka ingin berfoto dengan kita._"_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan kamera yang ia maksud.

"Kamera itu buatmu saja." Lagi-lagi hanya kalimat pendek yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Mata musang itu memberikan tatapan dingin padanya.

Jaejoong rindu saat-saat dimana Yunho memberinya tatapn hangat dan merangkulnya disaat ia butuh kehangatan.

Disaat ia terpuruk dan terluka.

Ia butuh.. Jung Yunho.

Tatapan dari mata musangnya.

Senyum miring dari bibir tipisnya.

Kedua lengan yang kokoh merangkul dirinya.

_._

Jung Yunho..

.

.

_Yang dulu._

Diam.

.

.

Jaejoong bingung harus berkata apa kepada Yunho. Terlalu banyak rasa yang ia tahan selama berpisah dengan Yunho. Ingin berkata merindukan dirinya? Membahas hal lain saja respon yang Yunho berikan saja seperti itu. Apalagi berhubungan tentang mereka berdua?

"Soal tempat ini.. aku menjualnya." Ucapan Yunho membuat jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Jadi.. semua surat-surat apartemen ini ada padamu?" Yunho mengangukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Pada akhirnya ada yang mau membeli tempat ini. Walaupun harganya sangat rendah."

Tunggu dulu, tadi Yunho bilang apa tentang tempat tinggalnya?

'_Tempat ini?'_

Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan apartemen yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rumahnya. Namun karena ia tidak memiliki surat-surat kepengurusan lengkap, ia tak dapat bertindak lebih lanjut.

Dan kini, orang dihadapannya ini, mempunyai apa yang Jaejoong coba pertahankan dan sekarang akan membuangnya begitu saja?!

"Bodoh!" Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, mencengkram sisi meja makan sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku.. aku mencoba mempertahankan rumah kita. Mencoba bertahan bersama kenangan-kenangan kita. Tapi.. tapi kau malah membuangnya begitu saja?!"

"Ini hanya sekedar tempat bias-"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai tempat kita berada sekarang. karena rumah untukku bukan sekedar bangunan. Tapi.. kehangatan dan rasa rindu yang selalu ada."

'_air mata bodoh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar!' _

"Kupikir..kau orang yang sama Yun-" Ucapa jaejoong terpotong karena ia menahan isakannya.

"Kupikir Kau akan selalu hangat seperti '_rumah' _bagiku." Yunho tak membalas satupun perkataannya. Maka dari itu jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan.

"Ternyata aku salah." Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum. Mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan barang yang masih berada di meja dengan asal kedalam tasnya.

"Jae..."

Memakai sepatunya asal dan berjalan cepat agar segera pergi dari tempat yang dulu ia anggap rumah.

_Duk._

"Mian. _A-Ahjussi? _Ini kartunya. Terimakasih." Mempercepat kembali langkahnya, ia segera memasuki _lift. _Menekan angka satu dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. Mengapa rasanya begitu sesak? Dan mengapa air matanya tak kunjung berhenti?

.

.

'_jangan menangis.' _Batin Yunho dalam hati melihat Jaejoong yang berada dihadapannya. Ia memang ingin memeluknya. Tapi ia tak bisa.

Karena ia dan Jaejoong bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Mereka menjadi asing satu sama lain.

Bahkan saat Jaejoong tersenyum dengan cara seperti itu, Yunho merasakan hatinya begitu sakit. Namun ketika Jaejoong benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya, ia tak mampu mengejarnya.

Karena ia terlanjur bodoh.

"Yunho-_sshi._ Saya datang untuk membahas penjualan apartemen ini." _Ahjussi _ ang berada didepannya mengembalikan atensinya dari delusi.

"Ah, _ne. Ahjussi _tidak mengatakan kalau tempat ini aku yang membelinya 'kan?"

Gelengan pelan _Ahjussi _ membuat Yunho merasa tenang.

.

.

* * *

Yunho berjalan menuju lemari Jaejoong, mengambil benda yang ia butuhkan. Mengusap permukaannya perlahan lalu pergi menuju ruangan yang lain.

Kini Yunho berada di ruangan yang sepertinya belum Jaejoong sempat masuki. Ruangan dimana lampu bercahaya merah.

Bisa menebaknya?

Ya. Ruangan cuci foto.

Penuh konsentrasi Yunho mencelupkan lembaran foto pada cairan khusus. Mengangkatnya perlahan dan menjepitnya.

"Selesai." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum memandangi foto-foto yang tengah ia kerjakan. Merasa lelah, Yunho beristirahat sebentar di sofa dan menutup matanya.

Beberapa foto yang telah jadi sudah Yunho jepit untuk dikeringkan. Foto-foto penuh senyum, tawa gembira, serta mimik wajah cemberut, sedih dan diambil secara diam-diam itu memenuhi ruangan foto. Memeluk kamera yang memang bukan miliknya. Milik seseorang yang memenuhi foto-foto di ruangan yang tengah Yunho tempati.

Milik Kim Jaejoonng.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian. _(time goes fast)_

"Junsu, kau sudah membangunkan Yoochun? Aku ingin mengajak kalian langsung ke tempat makan."

"_ah tidak usah. Kami malah rindu makanan buatan Hyung. Ya! Chun aku masih mau berbicara dengan Hyun-"_

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar keributan Junsu dan Yoochun. Ia benar-benar rindu mereka. ingin cepat-cepat kembali namun ia harus menunggu mobil yang menjemputnya di Bandara Incheon.

"_Hyung, aku baru bangun. Bagaimana Amerika? Apa Hyung datang ketempat tinggalku dulu? Apa masih sama seperti aku ceritakan?"_

"Iya. Suasananya benar-benar seperti yang kau ceritakan Chun. Oh iya aku membawakan kalian oleh-oleh. "

Jaejoong mencari tempat duduk yang tidak letaknya tak banyak dilewati orang. Meluruskan kakinya dan meneruskan percakapan telepon.

"Aku masih menuggu mobil sekarang. belum ada yang mengetahui identitasku untungnya."

"_Hyung cepatlah pulang, kami sudah merindukanmu."_

"Ne, aku juga merindukan kalian."

_Klik._

Sambungan pembicaraan sudah terputus. Merasa bosan, Jaejoong ingat ia belum menyentuh sama sekali _diary _Changmin.

Ia benar-benar sibuk sekali selama di Amerika. Menelpon Junsu dan Yoochun saja sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu.

Jaejoong tertawa membaca tulisan Changmin._"Hari ini terasa menyenangkan, melakukan ini dan itu. Makanan ini juga enak."_ Hei, siapa yang bisa merasakan nada bercerita dalam susunan kalimat seperti itu?

Meski _diary _ Changmin tidak setiap hari diisi, ia hanya menulisnya ketika ada momen-momen penting saja.

Contohnya sewaktu mereka pertama kali debut.

Rasa senang terasa dalam goresan pena yang Changmin torehkan. Meski masih dengan susunan tulisan yang sama.

Jaejoong terperangkap dalam dimensi waktu mengingat masa lalu lewat tulisan Changmin. Sampai, pada tulisannya yang terakhir. Lebih panjang dari tulisan sebelumnya.

'_Yunho-hyung sakit lagi. Kelelahan akibat menyusun terlalu banyak project. Ia mencoba menyelesaikan segalanya sendirian. Kalau tidak ketahuan, Yunho-hyung tidak akan mau bercerita. Soal.. apartemen itu.'_

_Apartemen? _Tunggu sebentar.

'_Apartemen yang disita itu... Yunho-hyung ingin '__**memilikinya kembali.' **__Katanya seperti itu. Mengingat terlalu banyak kenangan yang terjadi disana. Terutama Yunho-hyung dan Jaejoong-hyung.'_

_Hei, ada apa namanya disebut-sebut?_

'_Yunho-hyung bilang ingin memberi kejutan untuk Jaejoong-hyung setelah pulang dari Amerika. Sekitar pertengahan tahun depan. Yunho-hyung bisa tahu jadwal Jaejoong-hyung pastilah masih merindukannya.'_

'_Sebagai leader, dia terlalu membawa beban yang berat. Kami-sama, berilah kami berlima kesehatan dan kebahagiaan. Khususnya untuk Yunho-hyung dengan jaejoong-hyung.'_

Selesai. Tak ada lagi tulisan Changmin.

Jaejoong memeluk erat-erat _diary _Changmin.

Jadi, Yunho berbohong kepadanya?

Agar ia tidak tersakiti hatinya dibanding Yunho?

Yang bodoh bukanlah Yunho. Tapi dirinya.

Merasa lemas, Jaejoong mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari taksi.

Ia... merasa bersalah.

Baru saja ia membenarkan letak tas punggungnya. Ada seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Memakai pakaian kurang lebih sama dengannya.

_Klik._

Jaejoong terkejutdengan apa yang dilakukan orang yang berada didepannya, ia.. difoto?

Apa identitasnya sudah terbongkar?

Menggoyangkan pelan foto agar warnanya muncul, pria dihadapannya- yang seluruh mantelnya penuh dengan foto-_fotonya _dan beberapa kalimat tertera dibawah foto tersebut_._

_Foto dirinya._

_Tersenyum._

_Tertawa._

_Sedih._

_Kesal._

_Terkejut._

_Dan tak sadar saat difoto._

_Kim Jaejoong._

_Itu dirinya._

Mata Jaejoong masih menjelajahi tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di tiap foto. Ia mengenali tulisan itu.

'_God, no one can defeat his smile: )'_

'_I swear i won't hurt him anymore.'_

'_his eyes, his nose, his lips. So perfect!'_

'_i wish i can hear his laugh forever.'_

Pria dihadapannya maju beberapa langkah, membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Jaejoong terkejut menyadari siapa pria dihadapannya.

Lalu tanpa diperhitungkan, pria itu bernyanyi sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar,

"_Haruman nibsngui chimdaega dwegoshipo, Oh baby" _mengucapkan kalimat _oh baby _sambil menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

_-__Once I say I love you I think you would be gone. Oh baby._

"_Do dasuhi pogunhi nae pume gamssa ango __**jae..**__ugo shipo" _ Pria dihadapannya ini, Jung Yunho. Sengaja menekankan kata Jae untuk Jaejoong sebagai panggilannya.

_-__Cause we are too young to love so I can't say little long hold you in my arms._

_Brukk_

"Bodoh!" isak tangis jaejoong terdengar sangat dekat ditelinga Jaejoong, Yunho hanya dapat mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membawa beban seberat itu! Aku 'kan sudah memperingatkannya padamu lewat surat sewaktu masa _Mirotic! _" Meski nada jaejoong terdengar kesal, berbeda dengan apa yang tubuhnya lakukan-semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"_Mian." _Yunho mengangkat sedikit kepala Jaejoong, mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Yun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memainkan tangannya pada foto-foto yang berada di mantel Yunho.

"Ini.. bukannya apartemen kita?" Tanya jaejoong sambil menatap foto yang berada di mantel Yunho.

Dengan foto berlatar pintu dengan angka 1103, disertai kalimat '_home sweet home.'_

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya." Yunho menatap balik ke arah Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau selalu menjadi rumah untukku. Rumah yang memberiku kehangatan dan kenyamanan. _Gomawo." _Ucap Jaejoong yang membenanmkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Yunho.

Ya, karena Rumah tidak hanya sekedar tempat tinggal, namun juga tempat dimana kau bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Yunho tersungkur di lantai?

Ah, Jaejoong '_memeluknya' _secara tiba-tiba hingga Yunho yang tidak siap tersungkur dilantai.

Bukannya bangkit, Yunho malah mengelus rambut Jaejoong pelan dan mengeratkanpelukannya pada jaejoong yang tengah terisak lalu berkata,"_Welcome home_... Jae."

_Fin._

Note :

Akhirnya bikin cerita boys love. Gak kerasa ya romance-nya? Masih bereksperimen. Saya emang udah jatuh hati sama TVXQ entah dari kapan. jadi mungkin beberapa emang ada yang dari kisah nyata. Soal apartemen ini, ada di acara house tour dateng ke apartemen DBSK. Jadi kurang lebih temanya dari situ. Kritik dan saran silahkan.


End file.
